There remains room for improvement and variation among exercise devices, and particularly triceps exercise devices. Certainly improvements can be made by developing devices that do not require equipment to be rested or anchored to a user's body or an external object. And, the more basic a device can be made while retaining functionality certainly has an attraction and usefulness to users. The present apparatus provides a self-contained triceps exercise apparatus that a user keeps to himself/herself, without need of any non-personal or personal anchor or attachment or weights. Further, the device can be used with only one hand.